


Jayne/River - All twisty in the Head - PG-13

by teffy



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teffy/pseuds/teffy





	Jayne/River - All twisty in the Head - PG-13

_All Twisty in the Head_  
PG-13  
Jayne/River  
Jayne begins to wonder if River is following him. Contains minor spoilers for _Serenity_.

I [took requests for Rayne drabbles](http://www.livejournal.com/users/teffy/293887.html) awhile ago and this fic came to me. It's a mix of all five requests I received. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

River's eyes flutter closed at his proximity. She relishes being this close to him, and by 'close' she means that he's the same room with her. A sigh escapes her lips and when she opens her eyes Jayne's staring at her, his gaze ice blue and unforgiving.

"You ain't gone all twisty in the head again, have you?" He's still leaning in the doorway, hesitant to come in.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Jayne blinks at the blunt question. "Afraid of what you'll do to me? Yeah." He takes a few tentative steps forward. "I don't need to fetch the Doc? Have him mutter a few choice words, let that pretty head of yours hit the floor?"

River shakes her head solemnly even though she wants to dance. He said she had a pretty head.

He watches her warily as he makes his way into the galley. He pulls a mismatched chair from their mismatched table and settles down into it. The backing is tinged purple, a forgotten hue, and River suddenly remembers, as if from a dream, that it's the color of royalty.

_The King asked_  
The Queen, and  
The Queen asked  
The Dairymaid... 

"Why are you always hangin' around?" His angry question interrupts her thoughts. "You followin' me?"

"Confused."

"You're confused?"

"No. _You_ are."

Jayne scowls.

River smiles. "I was here first. Technically, _you're_ following _me_."

He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it quickly when he realizes she's right.

Her gaze travels across his chest, as it often does when she's around him, constantly wondering if the cut she gave him left a long scar along his chest. Her bottom lip juts out in disappointment. Suddenly she's angry at the pale, blue t-shirt that's halting her exploration of all that delicious Jayne flesh.

River places one bare foot in front of the other, moving closer to him.

"You in my head?" He asks, arms lifting to cross over his chest nervously. He notices her staring.

"Would you like me to be?" It is meant to be teasing, but her voice sounds low and sultry, as if she's insinuating _so_ much more than that.

Jayne's eyes narrow. "He don't give you enough credit."

"Simon doesn't understand." She says simply, leaning on the chair across from him, muddy brown hair trailing over her shoulder and down her arm.

"And I do?" He scoffs.

"I'm not breakable, I'm strong. I'm tough and shiny and sparklin' silver and..." she trails off and tilts her head, a knowing smile appearing on her face. "I remind you of guns."

It wasn't much, but when she smiled at him like that, he unclenched his jaw just the slightest bit.  



End file.
